Contrast
by AbraFilo
Summary: Drabble, something with Kurotsuchi and Unohana and I don't know how else to describe this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters or places the events that take place are purely fictional and are not to be confused with the actual Bleach story line.

The past week at research and developement had not went well. It started with explosions then acid leaks and the finale was fire. Today from Kurotsuchi's room in fourth division he was informed that this had all occured because the safety supervisors had all been found dead in the very same chemical waste tunnel. It's entrance had a warning sign to wear a gas mask and they had thought those ridiculous paper medical ones would cut it. Sometimes some events that occured just had to make Kurotsuchi wounder how smart people could do so many stupid things. Then he remembered that common sense and intellect were two different areas. Then he would remember Urahara. Then as a result of so much negative thought he usually wouldn't sleep.

Tonight was such a night so he slipped out from under the sheets and left his room. Contrary to the belief of all the new medical team the captain of twelfth division had suffered and lived through far worse pain in more dire circumstances. The only reason he had allowed them to cart him here was because he was scheduled for an appointment anyway. It wasn't really carting him here though when he had completely refused to be laid down on a stretcher and strapped to it. No, he walked, all the way here. The shrappenel hadn't hit any of his organs and the pain in his arm only existed if he moved it so the task was a minor nusiance at best. It all looked far worse than it felt.

After leaving his room from the window as opposed to the guarded door Kurotsuchi found himself in a garden that he hadn't known existed. It was a welcome sight from the bland white buildings, white roads and blue skies he had to see everytime he so much as glanced out a window. Aside from all the colours, he also couldn't help but to think of the potential of each specific plant. There was a soft breeze tonight and Kurotsuchi felt something brush against his head. Jerking back and ducking on contact it took him a moment to realise it was only the branch of a tree. Smiling at his foolishness he rose to his feet to inspect it more closely after seeing a flower on it.

"That one is called Jasmine" said the familiar voice of captain Unohana from the other side of the garden.

"And the benefit of such a plant" Kurotsuchi answered as he began to walk around and eventually meet her "are improvements of the digestive system, acceleration of metabolism, improvement of blood circulation, and are even known for an aphrodisiac effect"

His grin couldn't be larger as he stopped to stand beside her. Kurotsuchi could always find great pleasure in proving his knowledge, especially when it was in area that wasn't expected of him, such as flowers. Not feeling right hoovering over Unohana he sat down beside her in the same fashion she was sitting, even if it hurt his knees. She continued to gaze out at the garden and not liking awkward silences Kurotsuchi felt like he should say something.

"I of course know all of this because I know all of the chemical-"

"I would expect you to know such things Captain Kurotsuchi as you are a chemist"

"I'm more than just a chemist" he answered "I am also a biologist, a computer technician, a machinest, a-"Kurotsuchi stopped when he noticed the grin on her face."And what, may I ask do you find so amuesing?" he asked.

"The way you behave" she answered and then laughed

"What's so amuesing about that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kurotsuchi couldn't help but to feel like he had been insulted. Insults were something he couldn't stand.

Unohana had stopped and seemed to be examining him before speaking again and couldn't supress a giggle when she caught sight of his crossed arms. At that Kurotsuchi uncrossed his arms, looked away from her and rested his head on his fingers and palm.

"It's just that you act almost childish, you seem to be trying to spite everyone by constantly being the first to give the most information on any given subject. I suppose it's only natural for the head of Research And Developement, though it is quite refreshing from the usual doom and gloom." Unohana answered in an almost cheerful voice.

In a way it was sort of comforting to know someone found a good trait in him that wasn't connected to his work at all. In fact all the compliments he could remember, which were few to begin with, always had that need to be justified. _"At least he's smart"_, _"but it's for a good cause", "I'm just saying..."_ etc. More often though he'd hear _"What did you have to do to learn that?","How many people had to suffer before you got it right?" or "Don't you feel any guilt? They may have had a family!"_ How would he ever surpass Urahara if he only ever did everything with morality. Urahara hadn't been thinking of morals or danger when he made the Hollowfication Orb but all the same people seemed to like him more.

"Life isn't that gloomy" he finally said "It's what you make of it and I try to always look at the good, especially in what i'm doing"

"I don't think the unwilling test subjects think so positively of it" Unohana answered sadly.

"You too?"

"I'm afraid so" she got up and went to leave when he spoke again.

"I only want to make sure that we walk into battle prepared and that what is damaged can be fixed or at least improved. If no one had ever been took apart how do you think you would be able to put them back together. My work has to be done for yours to even be fathomable".

When she turned and looked back to him after a moments hesitation she seemed to be thinking out the pros and cons. Kurotsuchi reached out his hand in a friendly gesture he had hoped she would take his hand or at least sit back down beside him. Neither happened. A sad expression was on her face when she gazed into his own eyes.

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions" Unohana recited

"People would not do things that they perceived to do them harm, isn't that also true?" he asked as he got up "Work and ethics do not always have to come between what could be a friendship"

he stood beside her again and looking hopefully down into her eyes he noticed that she seemed to be considering this. Kurotsuchi considered that he may be standing too close and stepped back. As he did so she snapped back to the current events and stared back at him before speaking.

"Seeing that you and I are almost opposite and considering the rumours I heard of how you collect data I don't beleive we would ever get along well as friends. I'm afraid that the way we are now we could only ever be aquantinces Captain Kurotsuchi. Good night."

That was the last thing she said before turning and walking back to one of many doors that rounded the garden. Watching her close the door behind her Kurotsuchi felt a little upset in a way. She was without a doubt one of the most intelligent people in soul society and yet she would never spend more time than she needed with him. Apparently the captain of fourth division didn't mind missing out on very potentially enlightning conversations. He remembered how she had hesitated to take the final product of the Energy Pills. Not thinking it was a great achievement Kurotsuchi had almost hesitated giving it to her to mass produce for her own division for fear of being laughed at and hearing that Urahara would have done a better job. After he had demonstrated that they worked and weren't poisinous, like she had assumed, Unohana had taken them and thanked him. Though thinking back she did have a bit of an uneasy look and a hint of guilt in her voice. Just couldn't let go of the thoughts of where they came from.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So going against the advice of my sister (who proof reads all of my stories before I upload them for spelling, grmmar and making sure they don't suck etc.) who didn't even make it to the third paragraph I uploaded it. It was found buried deep within the recycling bin of the computer and I pulled it from it's grave to see what it was and was suprised to find my failed Valentine story. This was the original Valentine story instead of "My Despair" but I threw it away cuz it felt too much like a drabble and I couldn't get Kurotsuchi and Unohana together. It's hard to just discard it though after all the time and editing and not everyone likes what I like so someone else might find it a bit interesting if anything.

Sincerely, Adam


End file.
